Ken Morgan
Ken Morgan (also known as "The Brick") is a target in the sixth mission of HITMAN™, Club 27. Background Ken Morgan is a power lawyer, corporate fixer and attorney to the Cross family. A UK-born New Yorker, Morgan studied law at Cambridge where he was nicknamed "The Brick" for his bulky frame and ruthless cross-examination techniques. After a brief spell as a junior counselor at an esteemed London firm, Morgan moved to New York and founded what was to be the top legal firm, Morgan, Yates & Cohn. Morgan distinguished himself in corporate law, but it was a criminal case which propelled him into fame. In 2004, Morgan successfully led the defense of Chelsea Whitmore, a teenage high society girl accused of killing a homeless man and framing her cheerleading rival. Dubbed the trial of the decade, Morgan had his client acquitted by arguing that Chelsea was a victim of affluenza, also known as "rich kid syndrome." This display of legal wizardry so impressed Thomas Cross, eccentric owner of the Cross Holdings media empire, that he made Morgan his personal attorney. Morgan went from victory to victory, representing corporate giants such as Ether, Hamsun Oil, Kronstadt Technologies and Haven Corporate Services. However, he also earned a reputation for playing fast and loose with the law, bribing public officials and blackmailing witnesses. One year ago, Morgan led the defense of Jordan Cross, when Hannah Highmoore fell to her death from Cross' penthouse loft in DUMBO, New York. According to the clients, Morgan actively and knowingly helped Jordan Cross cover up Hannah's death as an accident, bribing police officers and manipulating the media. Because of his expert effort, Hannah was branded an out-of-control party girl, and Cross came out a grieving victim smelling like roses. To date, Ken Morgan has never lost a case. Morgan comes across as a mild-mannered, elegant and silver-tongued Englishman. A courteous and somewhat harmless bon vivant bachelor, he lives alone in a penthouse, overlooking Central Park, with his Basset Hound Pickles. But make no mistake, Ken Morgan can annihilate anyone in a court room and has the will and resources to crush anyone who stands in his or his clients' way. Despite hiring a personal bodyguard to protect him at all times, Morgan is killed alongside Jordan Cross by 47 in a luxury hotel in Bangkok, Thailand. Trivia * Despite their very close business relationship, Ken mentions to his bodyguard that he'd only talked to Thomas Cross face-to-face twice in his entire life - once aboard Cross' jumbo jet to be offered the job of senior counselor, and once in New York when Jordan was indicted. * Some time ago, he had a relationship with actress Jackie Carrington. * He seems to be a fan of Squash, as he talks with his bodyguard about the WSF Championship. He even bought a ticket to see the match England vs. Argentina, but because of his appointment in Bangkok, he's unable to go to the championship. * Morgan's law partner, Yates, is very likely Zachary Yates, a power lawyer and corporate fixer mentioned multiple times during ''The Ark Society'' mission from HITMAN™ 2. * Ken Morgan's death was apparently ruled an accident; in ''The Ark Society'', one of the custodians near the helipad writes off talk of his assassination as "an alt-right conspiracy". *He is one of the few targets in the entire series to be killed by another target as he may be pushed out of the queen suite window by Jordan Cross, although this is an optional method and may not be canon. **In , Bill Dole can be killed by a policeman. *Ken Morgan is voiced by James Sobol Kelly. Who also voiced the character Nolan Cassidy and Sean Rose. Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:HITMAN™ targets Category:Victims of 47